love potion
by xxjirtsuxx
Summary: tsunade likes orochimaru... she was then given by naruto a love potion so he will like her but Jiraiya was the one who drink it.... xxjirtsuxx...


hahaha... i hope you like it...

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto... (how i wish i own it..)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had a crush on Orochimaru (he was not evil at this time) … She likes him a lot and she'll not stop finding ways for her not to be noticed and liked.

One day, Shizune and Naruto found the Godaime to be really sad. She was staring to nowhere. And it seemed to be her gloomiest moment. As usual, Naruto don't like anyone to be sad so he talked to her.

"Hey," he started while laughing. "What the hell is happening to you Tsunade-sama?"

"Shut up!" Tsunade replied angrily. "Stop talking you ugly bastard." After saying that, she smiled and waved through the window. Naruto was curious who's the one who made Tsunade smile in an instant after having a bad mood. He looked down the window and saw Orochimaru walking with Kabuto.

"Oh. It's Orochimaru," Naruto said. "Come on, go tell him what you want to say and not just stare at him."

"No way!" Tsunade screamed. "Why on earth should I do that?"

The three was silent for a minute when Naruto started speaking, "Actually, I have here a love potion. The granny who gave me this told me let the one I like to drink it. Unfortunately, I haven't found that lucky girl. Here, Shizune, you can have it. I was really about to give it to Tsunade –sama but I guess she doesn't like." Naruto went out of the room after giving Shizune the love potion.

After hearing those, Tsunade grabbed the potion to Shizune in just a second.

"I'll use this to Orochimaru to see if it's effective," Tsunade said happily.

Tsunade-sama," Shizune cried out. "That potion will only be effective for two weeks. I hope you'll be happy with it. Goodbye."

Tsunade was so happy to have it and she planned a way so that Orochimaru will be able to drink it. She talked to some of the villagers and found out that Orochimaru usually stays in a bistro near the Hokage Tower. After knowing that, she decided to go there right now.

At the bistro near the Hokage Tower, she found Orochimaru and Kabuto. As she walks near them, she bumped into Jiraiya who is influenced by sake.

"Hi Tsunade-hime," he greeted. "Why are you here?"

"Jiraiya," Tsunade started talking. "I was supposed to meet Orochimaru right now so please don't block the way."

"Wait. What's that with you?" he asked while pointing to the bottle of the love potion.

"No. It's nothi –"

Tsunade was not yet finish talking when Jiraiya got the bottle of the potion to Tsunade and drink it all up.

"No!" Tsunade shouted. "How dare you?"

In just a second, it seemed that Jiraiya was under the spell of the potion. He looked at Tsunade differently and then talked to her sweetly, "My hime."

Tsunade was shocked on what had happened. It seemed that all of her dreams to be with Orochimaru are all gone.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya uttered. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Jiraiya asked her the same question for many times but she doesn't answer it.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. "The effect of the potion will only be for two weeks so why worry? It'll just fine if I try to have a date with that baka."

"Come on," Jiraiya begged and plead. "Please."

"Jiraiya, I'll go with you, "She replied. These words make the old sage to be so glad.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Tsunade was surprised to see Jiraiya at the door. They talked first for a while and then go walk around Konoha. They stopped first in a restaurant. Herm Jiraiya was known by the servants and chefs.

"Tsunade- hime," Jiraiya called her. "I'll just go buy you some flowers. I'll be back."

Tsunade was left in the restaurant. She was surprised when a servant talked to her.

"Excuse me," The servant told Tsunade. "Are you Jiraiya's girlfriend?"

"Of course not," she replied. "Why?"

"Because I remember his last date with a girl she really liked," the servant continued. "He asked the girl he loved for a date. He waited for more than 5 hours but the girl didn't come. He was so frustrated because it is his first love and he really gives his love for her so much."

"He's do sincere," Tsunade said.

"You're lucky because you are dating a man who gives his all for a woma –," the servant stop talking when he saw Jiraiya walking towards them.

"Tsunade-hime, sorry for being long and letting you wait," Jiraiya told her.

"It's just so fine," she replied. Tsunade's impression to Jiraiya has changed upon knowing his story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade have been dating Jiraiya for more than a week and it seemed that she was having a real good time with him. She was so happy with him. And she was feeling like she loved him.

Tsunade only have her last three days before the potion won't have any effect. She planned to talk to Naruto and Shizune to extend the limited time before the spell of the love potion wore off. She was surprised to see that Jiraiya is talking to Shizune and Naruto.

"Hey, pervy-sage, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good," Jiraiya answered. "I guess she like me too."

"Wow," Shizune said. "That's so good to hear."

"Thanks to you two," Jiraiya continued. "If without those fake love potion, she wouldn't even notice me and I can't tell her my true feelings for her."

"Good thing I thought of it," Naruto uttered. "I was so good to have an idea that she will like you because of a love potion."

The three were laughing when they heard Tsunade shout.

"SO that's it," Tsunade said crying of anger. "You played with my feelings."

Jiraiya was so surprised to see Tsunade. "I'll explain," he said.

"No need," she replied. "I've known that you tricked me. You planned it all. You make me so disappointed. I thought you were true to yourself. How dare you fool me with this stupid love potion?"

After saying those, she ran away. Jiraiya followed her to try to talk and explain everything to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Tsunade was running, she met Orochimaru, her crush.

"Is Jiraiya your boyfriend?" he asked. "I've seen you many times going out with that baka. I can't believe that you'll like a pervy man like him. I don't think he's your type of man. He does not deserve a beautiful lady like you. He's just a bastard. I hope I'm wrong to assume that you have a relationship."

Orochimaru continued to tell Tsunade bad things about Jiraiya. These things made her cry.

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru and told him, "How dare you say that to the man I loved?"  
Orochimaru was shocked on what Tsunade just have said. After a while, Tsunade felt a warm hand in her shoulder. It's Jiraiya.

"Why are you making her cry?" Jiraiya said. "She's my girl…. My one and only."

After that, Orochimaru walked away leaving the new couple throw away their hugs and kisses to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said. "The love potion was really effective after all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it's my 2nd story... i hope you like it... reviews please...


End file.
